1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a removable, spill-proof refrigerator shelf which is economical to manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern refrigerator shelves often include a shelf panel supported by multiple frame members. The frame members cooperate to sandwich the periphery of the panel there between. Gaps often exist between the panel and the frame members that allow liquid spilled on the panel to run off the refrigerator shelf through the gaps and spill onto other shelves and/or food items below. One proposed solution to this problem has been to add a sealant between the frame and shelf panel in order to contain liquids within the confines of the shelf. However, this arrangement requires the sealant to be placed precisely in order to assure a proper seal. Additionally, liquid spilled on the shelf may still seep into gaps between the frame and the glass, making the shelf much more difficult, if not impossible, to clean, which could possibly lead to unsanitary conditions.
Another common type of refrigerator shelf includes a rim or frame member that is molded about the periphery of a shelf panel, thereby creating an inherent seal between the rim and the shelf panel. However, manufacturing processes for this type of shelf require multiple steps and specialized molding equipment that significantly add to the cost of production. Even with this arrangement, additional sealants may be required to assure a proper seal between the rim and shelf panel.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a spill-proof refrigerator shelf which can be easily cleaned and which can be simply manufactured to reduce costs.